Be Mine!
by Night Reign
Summary: It’s Valentines Day, and there’s no love at Konoha High, not even a box of chocolates. But with an announcement from the student body president, a game is underway. One that gives the girls control over the boys.
1. Chapter 1

The day was perfect today. The sun was shining high in the sky, the birds were chirping, flowers were in bloom, the wind was blowing a gentle, cool breeze, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. To top it off, today was Valentines Day.

The day was perfect, though the only thing wrong with today, was that it was Friday, and a school day.

Sasuke and Naruto sat beside the open window, both lined along the wall. The wind was blowing gently on their faces as the sweltering class room had no air of its own.

At the front of the class, Kurenai-sensei was giving the lecture about the psychological foundation of the human mind, or something like that. Sasuke's eyes wandered around the class, trying to find something of interest, seeing practically everyone either sleeping, or just off in their own little world.

It wasn't until then, that he saw that someone was actually paying attention, not only that, but taking notes of this lecture.

Hinata Hyuuga. One of the most studious students in all of Konoha high. She was the most intelligent girl in all of the school.

She'd noticed that Sasuke was looking at her, and came eye to eye with her. Immediately, Hinata's eyes darted away quickly from his.

Sasuke had noticed before that Hinata would avoid him, whether it was just a glance, of if they ran into each other in the hall. Hinata would go out of her way to make sure that they didn't meet.

Naruto was trying not to look around the room, since he was trying to avoid someone of his own.

He kept his head turned out the window, though he could feel eyes, staring at him. He felt a burning sensation in the back of his head as someone continued to stare.

And against his better judgment, Naruto slowly turned his head and was her. He had been right, she was definitely staring at his, most intently.

Sakura Haruno. The one girl in the entire school that had an obsessive crush on Naruto. She was also his personal stalker. Not to any serious extremity, really, she just followed him around a lot.

At first, Naruto thought it had been cute, but that was at first. After a while, it got slightly awkward, and now, it was just creepy.

As the class slowly dragged on, Sasuke eventually ended up face down on his desk. While Naruto leaned further and further back into his chair that he ended up staring at the wall behind him.

There was a low bell ringing, and a voice boomed from the P.A. system. "ALL MALE STUDENTS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN AUDITORIUM! I REPEAT! ALL MALE STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN AUDITORIUM! THAT IS ALL." Sasuke sat up and turned to Naruto, "what do you think that's about?" he asked. Before Naruto was able to reply, the speakers blared again and another announcement came on, "ALL FEMALE STUDENTS ARE TO REMAIN IN THEIR CLASS! ANY FEMALE STUDENT FOUND ANYWHERE NEAR THE AUDITORIUM BEFORE THEY ARE CALLED WILL BE SEVERELY AND THUROUGHLY PUNISHED! THAT IS ALL."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and simply shrugged. At the front of the room, Kurenai closed the book she had been reading from, "alright, you heard the idiot… I mean principal. All male students to the auditorium." Sasuke looked around the room, each guy there looked confused, as they gathered their things and headed out of the room.

The students filed into the auditorium, and as requested, only male students were seen enter the auditorium.

The huge stage at the end of the auditorium had the curtains drawn as the guys filled in each available seat.

Naruto leaned over and tapped on the shoulder of one pineapple shaped head kid, "Hey, Shikamaru! Any idea of what's going on?" Shikamaru thought for a second before saying, "Beats me," Naruto sighed, he should have known that it would be pointless to ask a student. "But" Shikamaru said, "I can say that whatever this is about, it'll be something stupid. Very stupid. And troublesome."

Once every guy in the school had taken a seat, the doors to the auditorium had shut, and the lights began to dim.

Slowly, the curtains began to part, revealing an empty stage. Then, a tall, elderly man with long white hair, stepped out from behind the curtain, "Good morning boys!" he called out to the crowd. "Good morning, Jiraiya-sama," the guys said in a dull and uninterested tone.

Jiraiya stood on stage with a broad, idiotic smile. That's how the boys knew whatever this was about, it could only be bad.

Every student… no, every person in Konoha, knew that Jiraiya was famous for two things. One was that his ideas were so stupid, he made Naruto look intelligent, and second was that he was a first class pervert. That told the boys that whatever was going to happen, it was going to be stupid and/or perverted.

"Ahem!" Jiraiya said to gain the attention of everyone. "Now, as you al know, today is Valentine's Day, and yet no one in this school is celebrating the joys of love!"

Not one person had a clue as to what Jiraiya was talking about, but none of them could deny that he was right. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto had once today seen so much as a card exchange hands.

"So! The student body president and I had a meeting, and we both have come up with a brilliant idea!" there was a moment of silence, and in that moment, the entire auditorium shuddered. The thought of the student body president always made the boys shudder, now the president and the principal working together to come up with a plan. That would make anyone shudder.

"So, to give you the information on this ingenious plan is your class president, Miss Ino Yamanaka!"

Every guy in the room broke out in a cold sweat. Each guy pictured their class pres, the biggest flirt in all of Konoha. A girl, who'd been with about half the guys in this room, some of them actually by force. And with a principal like Jiraiya at her side, who knows what they would come up with.

From behind the curtain, emerged a young girl, who could have been described in one word. _Sluttish._

One reason was that, while this school had a uniform policy, the pres made a few alterations to her own uniform. The uniform consisted of a skirt, a blouse, and a school jacket, but the pres thought that was too plain. Firstly, the school jacket had had the sleeves removed, showing every inch of her smooth, soft skin. Her blouse had been altered to give it a low cut, revealing an excess amount of cleavage. It had also been altered to show her bare midriff.

Though the most eye-catching thing about this uniform, was the skirt, which had been shortened. Usually the uniform, consisted of a skirt that was knee-length, though the pres, had hers and mid thigh length. So short that a small gust of wind would have given each boy a clear view of her panties.

Her attitude seemed way too perky as she bound her way onto the stage.

Ino beamed widely at the crowd. At that moment, each guy in the auditorium, felt a cold shiver run up and down their spines. They all averted their eyes, not wanting to stare at Ino, since she was… for lack of a better word, bi-polar.

Though she dressed the way she did, to get the guys attention, whenever anyone looked, even at a passing glance, she would chew them out fiercely. She was difficult to read, and luckily, no one tried to, and since Ino was single, each guy in the school prayed for the boy that had the "privilege" of dating the lovely Ino.

With an excited tone, Ino called out to the boys, "Good~ Morning, Boys!" she cried. The boys showed no kind of excitement in their response. "So, like Jiraiya-sensei said, the two of us have come up with an idea to give this school a little romance boost." The majority of the boys gulped in fear of… whatever these two would think of.

"Okay! Now, before I reveal our plan," Ino clapped her hands and the curtains still covering the side of the stage parted. From the curtains, came several teachers, each carrying a box. "I would like each boy to take one of the items from within the box as it comes to you."

Each boy looked suspicious of what could have been in the box.

As the boxes circulated around the room, Sasuke saw that whatever it was that filled the box, was a small and silver circlet. Sort of like a bracelet.

Once the box reached Sasuke and Naruto, they each realized that it was a bracelet.

"Now that you each have a bracelet, please, place it on your right wrist. If you happen to be in a relationship, place the bracelet on your left wrist." Each boy complied and placed the bracelet on their wrist. "Have you all placed your bracelets on your wrists?" Ino asked. The crowd again, reacted unenthusiastically.

"Good." Ino said, with a mischievous smile on her face. Immediately, she took a small remote from her skirt pocket and clicked the button, causing the bracelets to make a small clicking sound. Sasuke wrenched at the bracelet, but to no avail, it wouldn't budge.

"Ahem!" Ino called, trying to gain the crowds attention. Though that didn't seem to be happening. "Ahem!" she called again, but still no luck. Each boy was freaking out about the bracelet.

Now, Ino was pissed. "HEY!!! Pay attention!" she shrieked the anger in her voice reached each boy, and brought them back to attention. "Ahem, as I was saying. Each of you is now wearing a bracelet. And as of now, those bracelets have been locked. Now, they can't be unlocked unless you know how." Ino said, with a self satisfied look on her face.

"Now, as for the reason…"

Back in the classroom, the girls had decided on taking a break from their studies. Kurenai-sensei had taken an interest in a small orange book that her colleague Kakashi had loaned her. Telling her that it was, "a must read book."

In the classroom, the girls were spending their time differently. Hinata, seemed to be spending her time, studying, though if looked at from a different angle, Hinata could be seen reading the same little orange book as her sensei. She'd swiped the book from her father's collection, and had brought it along to read.

Though the book might have been a bit too much for her. While she'd been reading, she'd fainted momentarily, twice.

Sakura, sitting in the back of the room, was face down at her desk, sleeping. Dreaming sweetly of Naruto.

While the rest of the class simply chatted and visited.

Though it was immediately shattered, as the girls were interrupted by a faint, distant scream, coming from the direction of the auditorium.

After the scream faded away, the bell toll once again and another announcement was made, this time addressing the girls, "At this time, will all female students please report to the auditorium." Every single girl in that class had the same thought at once, '_Crap!_'

As the girls filed into the auditorium, the boys were coming out. They all seemed to have become nothing but a shell of their former selves, slumped over slightly and walking in a unison, like zombies. Only when they noticed the girls did they have some kind of reaction, it was reaction of fear, and nervousness. This didn't seem to ease the girls' attitude towards whatever was coming up.

Once all of the girls were in the auditorium, Ino came out and began to make the announcement. "Okay, girls, here's the deal, it's Valentines Day, and there's no love in this school! So, to spark things up a bit, we'll be having something special today!" the girls began to converse among themselves, all unsure and wondering what Ino had planned.

"Ahem!" Ino said, trying to get the attention of the girls, who were much more courteous than the boys. They silenced right away. Ino smiled and continued with her announcement, "so, some of you may have noticed, that as the boys were leaving, they all had a red bracelet on their right wrist." The girls started up once again, not many of them had noticed, but those that did were suddenly spreading it around.

"Now! To remove each bracelet, you must turn a small knob on the underside of the bracelet. To do this, you must pull the knob out and turn it clockwise twice and push it back in." Ino said, as she demonstrated on the bracelet she'd picked up.

When she turned and pushed the tiny knob, the bracelet opened.

"Now, if you all are ready, we will begin!" Ino cried. Though Ino said to begin, no one had a clue as to what she meant.

Out in the audience, Hinata raised her hand, "um… what are we doing with this?" she asked.

"Oh! Right, after you remove the bracelet, place it on your left wrist before the end of this school day. Now, begin!" still, no one moved.

"What's going on?! I said begin!" Ino shouted, Sakura stood up and asked, "So what's the point of this?"

Ino let out an annoyed sigh, "I already said, to spread romance! Now begin!" she shouted, "yeah," Sakura said, "you mentioned that, but you didn't say how!" for a moment, Ino was silent, before she snapped her fingers, "of course! My mistake, I forgot to mention it." Everyone in the room sighed, how Ino became the class president was a mystery to them.

"Right, so, the bracelet's can be detected by a monitor I'll be managing. This lets us keep track of which boys have lost their bracelets and which are still up for grabs. And since any girl can take any guys bracelet this lets us know whose bracelet it is" Ino said, with a huge smile, "oh! And the girl, who steals a bracelet, will be seen as a couple in the eyes of the students, as well as the faculty and student council."

In an instant the room of girls squealed in response. A chance for them to be with any girl they wanted. Sakura had only one person on her mind, so did Hinata.

"Well, if there are no more questions, lets begin!"

**Okay, thanks for reading this new story I've put up, it may only be three chapters, so it should be up and complete soon. For the record, it was inspired by the Valentines episode from Code Geass, though I tweaked it a bit. Anyway, thanks for reading so please review. Later!**


	2. Sasuke

**Hey guys, sorry for taking forever on this. It's long from Valentines day, but i wanted to finish this story. As you can tell from this chapter's title, it will focus on Sasuke's ordeal. I decided to make only two additional chapters. One of Sasuke, the other of Naruto. If you want me to write a chapter for a different character, PM me, and I'll see if I can make it happen. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and remember to R&R.**

**_Be Mine_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Sasuke  
_**

It had to have been at least an hour into their, "activity" and the school looked like a battle field.

Sasuke was creeping by through the hall, his back to the lockers along the walls, keeping an eye out for everything going on around him. His head whipped back then forward, checking to make sure the area had been clear.

Somehow, in all the commotion, Sasuke ended up in the deserted area of the school. Not a soul was around, and Sasuke hoped it stayed that way.

The girls had taken this to an extreme level. The moment Ino had begun this little "game", the girls were already pouring out of the auditorium, into the halls, and immediately went after the boys. Most of which, didn't even have time to react.

In all the chaos, Sasuke and Naruto were separated, making Sasuke a bit more vulnerable. He was counting on Naruto to watch his back, or in an emergency, be useful as a human shield. He could only imagine what Naruto was going through at the moment.

It had only been a little more than an hour, but by now, at least half of the guys had been picked off. It was survival of the fittest at it's finest. Hell even worse, in the first ten minutes, at least 50 guys were picked off.

Sasuke went slowly through the halls, trying to avoid being seen, or making any noise.

He knew that the only safe place now, was the class rooms. Ino made sure to put that little safety measure. But even then, it was a double-edged safety.

This allowed the girls to target any guy the wanted, but couldn't attack. While this kept the guys safe for a time, it corners them to be caught when the class ends. It didn't seem to be a problem, but to Sasuke there was no way that would help, since his next class, he was outnumbered by the girls 3:1

Nowhere was safe!

Sasuke moved down the hall, slowly. He was so close to his class, but this was where things would get more dangerous. The girls would be waiting around here, expecting Sasuke to show up.

As Sasuke moved down the hall, he kept close to the side of the hall. All at once there was a snapping sound, then before Sasuke could react, everything went upside down.

Sasuke felt so pathetic right now. A trap! He was caught in some crudely made trap. This was something for small animals, instead he was the one that got captured. Like an animal, and whoever the hunter was, Sasuke couldn't be captured. No way in hell!

Sasuke attempted to raise his upper body to reach the ropes, after a moment of struggling, Sasuke managed to grab hold of the rope and pulled a switch blade out of his jacket pocket. He carried it around for emergencies, at the moment, this seemed like a major emergency.

One the rope was cut, Sasuke fell to the ground, landing hard on her back. He wasn't hurt, just stunned.

Still on his back, Sasuke shook off any shock, though it didn't fade. It increased as he stared up at a girl. She seemed wide-eyed and joyous as she stared down at him. Sasuke swallowed nervously as he slowly sat up and backed away from her.

The girl didn't move, though her eyes stayed on Sasuke, following his every move.

Slowly he continued to back away, until he came to something blocking the way. Sasuke knew it wasn't the wall, it felt too soft.

Before Sasuke had a chance to react, a pair of arms snaked around his waist, taking tight hold of him. Sasuke brought his hands to the arms around him, hoping to wrench them apart. Though before he could, he was taken from the front, another pair of arms wrapping around his upper arms.

Sasuke heard a light giggle coming from both behind and in front of him. As he looked back he saw a small girl, her arms held tight at his waist. The girl holding down his arms, had come from nowhere. She looked up at Sasuke and had a wide grin on her face, one that could stand on par with Naruto's.

As Sasuke raised his gaze, the first girl was still standing in that same spot, she was beaming at Sasuke. He struggled again slightly, but no luck, these girls didn't plan on letting him go.

The first girl moved toward Sasuke, and raised her hand to bring it up to Sasuke's cheek. Right now, her motives were clearly plastered on her face, in her eyes. She wanted Sasuke's bracelet, she wanted him. And at the moment, it seemed that she would get what she wanted.

Sasuke shuddered at her touch, this was something that he hated more than anything else, having his face touched.

As she traced her fingers along Sasuke's jaw line, he noticed her other hand was going down his arm. Going down to his hand, until stopping at his wrist, that's when Sasuke knew what she wanted to see, his bracelet.

Sasuke struggled again to try and free himself, but once again, no luck. Both girls had a strong grip on him, and they weren't planning to let him go. Right now, Sasuke needed a miracle to get out of this mess.

"ATTENTION ALL FEMALE STUDENTS! ANY GIRL THAT BRINGS ME SASUKE UCHIHA, BRACELET STILL INTACT, THEIR CLUB ACTIVITY GROUP WILL RECEIVE 4X IT'S CURRENT BUDGET FOR THE NEXT 3 YEARS!" for a moment, Sasuke thought it was god, but it turned out to be Ino. Her voice was coming from the intercom within the hallway, either way, it got the girls' attention.

The three girls, suddenly backed away from Sasuke, giving him an instant chance to make his escape. The three girls were staring each other down, apparently they all belonged to a different club and this gave them a change in plans, they were planning to trade Sasuke in for the cash, unlike before. It seemed that before this little proclamation, they had planned to share Sasuke between them.

Quickly, Sasuke dropped to the ground, as one of the girls lunged for the other. Dodging the impact and allowing him to slip away. Without hesitating, or looking back at the carnage that Ino had now caused, he tore off down the hall, no longer caring to keep quiet.

Sasuke took a seat by the window, if anything, it would serve as an escape route in case things got too hectic.

As he expected, the desks surrounding him were occupied by girls. The window was definitely gonna help, as an escape route.

The class seemed to drag on and on, though the time was not wasted. He'd taken the time to analyze the current situation.

He noticed that the girls sitting further away were wearing bracelets. Though to Sasuke's surprise, most of them had more than a few bracelets.

From what he'd heard, from the random outbursts and meetings with frightened guys, these girls were "Collectors". And he needed to avoid them, badly. Most likely, they were planning to sell the bracelets to girls, if not that, then just to keep them as servants and slaves.

'_Damn! This isn't going to be easy. I should have planned this out._' Sasuke thought, as he stared at the ticking clock.

Before Sasuke could think, the announcement came in. as of now, Sasuke was completely screwed. "ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! DUE TO MY EARLIER REQUEST, THAT HAS YET TO BE FUFILLED. I HAVE BEEN GIVEN PERMISSION BY THE PRINCIPAL TO TAKE CONTROL OF THE SCHOOL'S BELL SYSTEM. IN HOPES OF SUCCEEDING IN MY REQUEST. FROM THIS POINT ON, I WILL BE IN CONTROL OF THE CLASS BELL SYSTEM, THANK YOU."

Sasuke was in shock. His only safe haven was now in the hands of and insane, obsessed, fangirl of a president.

True to her word, the moment the announcement came to an end, the class bell rang.

Immediately, the girls around him leaped from their seats. One from the front, one from the back, hoping to "get the jump on him."

Sasuke didn't even have time to think, he just let his body go limp, as he slumped to the ground, the two girls collided with each other, head first.

Sasuke felt bad, and would have to apologize, but later. Another girl leapt, but barely missing Sasuke as he stood and hopped out the window, landing on the grass.

Sasuke stood and bolted from the window, he knew it was a dangerous place to be, since the girls were still in there, and were still after him.

Several bells had passed as Sasuke hid, he didn't want to deal with anyone else. He stared out over the halls as he quietly looked though the steel slits in the locker door.

He eyes his watch in the dim rays of light, time was going by slowly as he hid. He still had about an hour left until school ended, and with Ino in charge of the bell, it was like being in the zoo, with the cages randomly opening. What chance did Sasuke have without hiding?

That's when he heard it. The slam of a locker door, as it was thrown open. Sasuke peeked through the slits and saw a group of girls, going from locker to locker. Searching for any boys still left in the game.

The sound of the slamming doors grew louder and louder, from what he saw, there were at least four girls. A cold sweat rand down his face as fear ran up and down his spine.

Closer and closer. Louder and louder, the locker slamming picked up speed, until…

The locker door swung open. Sasuke saw a figure standing before him, though wasn't able to make it out due to the bright light that filled the dark, tiny locker. Before Sasuke could try and escape, the figure reached in and took hold of his arm. Pulling him out into the hallway, breaking into a run.

Sasuke's eyes till hadn't completely adjusted to the light, he had no idea who it was that was pulling him, whoever it was, had soft skin.

When they'd finally stopped, his guide released the hold on his hand. Sasuke heard footsteps and then a door slam.

After a second, his eyes adjusted to the dim light, and he saw he was in an empty store room. The lights were dim and flickering, the room was dimly lit, but not completely pitch black.

He'd turned and seen whoever it was, locking the door. Sasuke had no idea who his savior was, but it didn't seem to matter. This person saved him, so according to Sasuke, they were allies. "Hey, thanks for the help back there," Sasuke said, as he extended his hand.

Even in the dim light, Sasuke could see the person, backing away from him. "Okay… so no hand shake. Thanks anyway."

Sasuke looked around the room, feeling along the walls, hoping to find a light switch. As Sasuke felt around the room his hands brushed against something soft, though it was quickly withdrawn, with a small "Eeep."

Finally, Sasuke felt the light switch, and flipped it on. The room filled with a dim light, Sasuke eyes quickly adjusted, and focused onto the other person that was in the room with him.

Standing there, before him, was the last person he'd expected. There clutching her hand to her chest, face, bright red, was Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke couldn't believe that the person who saved Sasuke was Hinata! It suddenly dawned on him, that he shouldn't have been so relaxed around her. Even though it was only Hinata, and that she had saved him, she was still a girl, and the game was still going.

Sasuke dropped into a guarded stance, preparing himself for anything she might have planned. "Why did you bring me here?!" Sasuke asked, malice clear in his words. Hinata seemed afraid, not just afraid, terrified. "I-I-I just… wanted t-to" it was then that Sasuke saw how intently she was holding her arm to her chest.

Sasuke moved to her, slowly. "What happened to your hand?" he asked, as he took her hand and looked at it. Hinata immediately pulled her arm away. "Nothing! I'm fine!" she cried. Sasuke knew she was hiding something, but if she didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't make her.

Sasuke moved over to the opposite wall, of Hinata, leaning against the wall, he asked, "Why'd you help me?" this time, Hinata was more relaxed, as she spoke. "I j-just wanted t-to help." "But why me?" that was what Sasuke seriously wanted to know.

Hinata froze.

This was a good question, one that Sasuke saw, she couldn't answer.

"So, are you planning to turn me in for the profit? R do you plan to take my bracelet for yourself?" Sasuke asked. He'd only just noticed that he was now, on the floor, hi back still against the wall. Sasuke had slid down to a sitting position. He must have been exhausted from all of the running, trying to stay safe.

In this position now, he was most vulnerable.

Sasuke raised himself slightly. "I won't give up this bracelet, I'm not just some… some animal to be caught and owned!" Sasuke said, practically yelling. He hadn't even noticed that Hinata was now standing right in front of him.

Hinata had something of a desperate look in her eyes. A torn look. As if she was unsure of something, or herself, right now.

She dropped down to her knees, leveling herself, face-to-face with Sasuke. The look in her eyes was unsure, but she didn't stop herself. Sasuke was unable to really do anything, not because of physical reasons, but more of a curiosity of what would happen.

"I'm not sure… why…" Hinata muttered, "But… I wanted it… to be…you" she said softly, as she leaned into Sasuke, pressing her lips to his.

Sasuke was shocked, more than shocked. He was… he couldn't even think of a word to describe how he felt fight now but this. And yet, no matter how shocked he was, that quickly faded, as he lost focus and fell into the kiss as well.

Against both their desires, the two pulled apart, and stared at each other.

A moment passed, and Hinata's eyes were wide in shock. Her face went bright red, her lips trembled, her lips trembled, and her eyes began to tear, as she pushed herself away from Sasuke, quickly.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, "I just… I couldn't help…" "It's fine." Sasuke interrupted, as he lifted his body up, and pressed his lips to hers, picking up where they had left off. Hinata didn't seem surprised, that he'd done this, as she pressed harder against his lips.

The only reason, they parted this time, was the sound of a small click, that echoed in the room. Sasuke's eyes darted toward the sound, it had come from his side. He looked down at the bracelet, though it was no longer on his wrist.

Sasuke looked at Hinata's hands, that now held the bracelet. She turned it over in her hand, and looked Sasuke in the eye, "this way… this way, you won't be chased anymore!" she said, in a slightly bright tone, though she was obviously nervous.

Hinata lifted the bracelet, and placed it on her own wrist. She'd expected Sasuke to stop her, but he hadn't, her eyes locked with his, as they bracelet clicked into place. Now locked.

And just like that, the two were stuck together, though Sasuke didn't seem to mind, now. As he smiled softly, looking up at Hinata. The only thing he had to say, was, "Good idea." As Hinata sat down beside him.

Sasuke's disappearance, had sparked a huge uproar, among the girls. An all-out search had been issued to track down the last bracelet.

Though, the search ended in disappointment, as they found Sasuke, dozing in one of the storage rooms, beside Hinata Hyuuga. The bracelet was no longer around Sasuke's wrist, though. It was on Hinata's. Which was clutching onto Sasuke's hand.

The only sign of movement from the two was a shift of Sasuke's arm, as it wrapped around Hinata, bringing the two of them closer together.

-----

When the final bell of the day rang, Sasuke and Hinata let the school, hand in hand. Together. _Valentine's Lovers._

**I know, kind of a cheesy ending, but I liked it. So, let me know what you thought. And I'll try and get the Naruto chapter updated as soon as I can.**

**Ja Ne  
**


End file.
